monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
A Prayer to the Sea of Deities
Hazards Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy Bring 4 Wood Pierce monsters Bring 4 Wood monsters because of Elemental Effectiveness. Bring 2 NW monsters and at least 1 NGB monster to deal with the gimmicks. All of them can be avoided, but having them can make the dungeon a lot easier. Also, only Pierce monsters will be able to do decent damage to the mobs in this quest, so bring a full Pierce team. Caution with ATKs The Aqua Wyrms have a OHKO Volatile Blast, and Nirai Kanai has a Gravity Attack that leaves you with 4 total HP. Watch out for them, and plan your ATKs or Healing wall usage. Viable Monsters Viable Max Luck Monsters 1st Stage - Work Your Way Up Progression Order 1. Defeat mobs while moving upwards The bottom right CD from the Aqua Wyrm is a Volatile Blast that will deal about 90000 damage. Make sure you start clearing from the bottom Aqua Wyrms and work your way up top. The Yadea will Ability Lock and shoot Gravity Barriers around mobs. Try to position your monsters at the top of the map for the next stage. 2nd Stage - Defeat the Mobs on the Top Progression Order 1. Defeat the top 3 mobs 2. Defeat the Androshark The Androshark will move onto the field in 3 turns. Make sure you use that time to defeat the top side of mobs. Once the Androshark on the bottom of the map, they will stack on top of each other. Use your Pierce monsters and the Blocks to deal damage. They will revive each other so you have to take both down on the same turn. 3rd Stage - Defeat the Angler to Get Healing Walls Bahamut X's HP: 3.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Aqua Wyrms 2. Defeat the Angler 3. Defeat Bahamut X Priortize the Aqua Wyrms first since they have the Volatile Blast. When you defeat the Angler, they will put a Healing Wall on the top wall above Bahamut X. Heal any damage that you have taken in the previous stage and from Bahamut X. 4th Stage - Defeat the Angler Nirai Kanai's HP: 6.0 Million Barrier HP: 500,000 Trident HP: 500,000 Progression Order 1. Defeat Anglers to get Healing Walls 2. Destroy the Barrier and the Trident in it 3. Defeat Nirai Kanai The Anglers will recover Nirai Kanai as well as shoot Healing Walls so take as many as you can. The Trident that the Mini Boss is carrying will do an extra attack as well as buff his damage. It is relatively squishy, so make sure you destroy it within 3 turns. Afterwards, use the Healing Walls while attacking Nirai Kanai. 5th Stage - Avoid the Horizon Laser Nirai Kanai (Main) HP: 10 Million Nirai Kanai (Clone) HP: 5.5 Million Barrier's HP: 350,000 Progression Order 1. Defeat the Barrier and Anglers 2. Defeat Nirai Kanai There are two Nirai Kanai on this stage. The Main is on the bottom right. The Clone is on the top left and will move around the 4 corners of the map. Damage is linked between them. Make sure you avoid the Horizon Laser from them (they will be stacked at that time) and use the Healing Walls while attacking. Nirai Kanai's Attack Pattern (1st and 3rd Stage Only) 1st Boss Stage - Focus on Mobs and Then the Boss Nirai Kanai's HP: 8.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Aqua Wyrms 2. Defeat Anglers right before the Gravity 3. Heal up after the Gravity 4. Defeat Nirai Kanai Prioritize the Aqua Wyrms first. Nirai Kanai has a Gravity attack that will leave you with 4 HP. Shield Luck Skill, Survivor Ableberries or Immune SS will have no effect on it. Therefore you need to heal up after the attack by defeating the Anglers. Make sure you do it before the attack hits since there will be attacks coming afterwards. 2nd Boss Stage - Defeat the Top Mobs Nirai Kanai's HP: 6.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the top mobs 2. Defeat Androshark 3. Defeat Nirai Kanai Take care of the top mobs first. After 3 turns, the Androshark will move beside Nirai Kanai. Once the mobs are dealt with, attack Nirai Kanai horizontally. You don't want to do it vertically since he has a Spread Shot upwards that will deal a lot of damage. There are no Healing Walls on this stage, so you want to avoid as much damage as you can. 3rd Boss Stage - Defeat Angler Before the Gravity Nirai Kanai's HP: 11 Million Barrier HP: 350,000 Trident HP: 500,000 Progression Order 1. Defeat the Bahamut X and Yadea 2. Destroy the Barrier and Trident 3. Defeat the Anglers before the Gravity 4. Heal HP after the Gravity 5. Use SS to defeat Nirai Kanai Clearing the bottom mobs and the Trident+Barrier is first priority. Once they are done, play it as you did in the 1st Boss Bar. Make sure you take out the Anglers right before the Gravity to heal HP. __FORCETOC__